


Save a horse

by i_claudia



Series: summer pornathon 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can rope you easy as a steer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a horse

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 3 of the Summer Pornathon 2014: Trades & Professions
> 
> Nope, I refuse to feel shame about this title.

“I can rope you easy as a steer.” 

Arthur looks almost bored as he says it, checking over his handiwork, but the flush in his cheeks betrays him. 

“Steers aren’t easy,” Merlin points out, but his breath is coming faster and when he tests the knots, his heart kicks up. “I’ll take it as a compliment.”

Arthur probably rolls his eyes, but Merlin doesn’t see, too busy arching into the teasing line Arthur draws around the jut of his hipbone with the tip of a finger. “Shows what you know,” Arthur says, splaying his hand out now like he’s admiring Merlin’s erection, so close and not nearly enough. He bends forward, and Merlin tugs fruitlessly against the ropes, because Arthur’s chin--Arthur’s _mouth_ \--is inches from his dick, and Arthur isn’t playing fair. “They’re the easiest thing in the world. You just have to know how to handle ‘em.” 

“Sure,” Merlin says, distracted, and sucks in a long breath when Arthur drops a kiss just to the side of his balls, his lips tickling the hair there. “Jesus, Arthur. Don’t be a fucking tease.”

“I’ll be whatever I fucking like,” Arthur says. God, he’s smug. 

Merlin tries to make an annoyed sound, but it comes out an octave too high when Arthur casually brushes his wrist along the underside of Merlin’s cock. “Surprised you don’t have today’s trophy in bed with-- _fuck_.” Merlin can’t widen his legs much further, but Arthur doesn’t need him to, not with Merlin already spread wide, the unmistakable base of the plug on clear display. Arthur goes right for it, twisting it a little deeper until Merlin’s groaning, strung out with the tension thrumming through him out through the ropes. “Oh, fuck.”

Arthur fucks him slowly, laying long, plush kisses on his stomach while Merlin shakes and gasps, the plug sliding easy against the hot ache inside him. He wants to wrap his legs around Arthur to pull him close, dig his fingers in until Arthur pulls the plug out and fucks him properly, but he’s trussed up good--he’s let Arthur have this. He’s let Arthur lasso him and lash him down like he’s just another animal in the ring, another challenge for Arthur to beat with his fresh-shined boots and his trademark hat, and Christ-- _Christ_. He’s not going to last, not if Arthur’s going to keep fucking him slow and deliberate like this. 

“Arthur,” he whines, curling his fingers against the rope binding him to the bed like that will do anything to stop him from coming all over Arthur’s face. Fuck. “Arthur, please--”

“Yeah?” Arthur says, pausing, his fingers slick where they press between the plug and Merlin’s skin. “You want more?” 

Merlin wants to snarl curses, but Arthur’s just been crowned king for the fifth year running; he’s running this rodeo, literally and metaphorically. He must see something in Merlin’s face though, because he grins again and kneewalks up the bed until he can kiss Merlin properly. Merlin watches the muscles flex in his thighs and thinks about getting his hands on them, thinks about how they’d look in leather chaps and nothing else. “Come on,” he says when Arthur breaks away. “Fuck me already, Arthur, I can’t--” Arthur kisses him again, interrupting. Merlin lets him, because Arthur’s kisses are deep and easy, sloppy enough that it’s easy to miss what he’s really trying to say. 

“I was thinking about something else,” Arthur says at last, and Merlin’s sigh is dangerously close to a whimper as Arthur lowers himself until he’s rubbing his ass slow and steady over Merlin’s cock. “I was thinking I deserved one more ride today.”

It’s _terrible_ , a horrible pun that Merlin is going to give him shit for, but--later. Arthur’s reaching back, and Merlin can’t think about revenge because Arthur’s ass is already slick and ready for him, like Arthur’s been _planning_ this. Merlin moans as Arthur slides down onto his cock, already wild between the clench of Arthur around him and the plug pushing right and deep inside him. He’s caught, pinned on every side, all his nerves shorting out in fizzing sparks of overwhelming pleasure, and there’s nothing to do but watch Arthur ride him, head thrown back and hips circling expertly in this victory lap.

It’s just the roaring blood in Merlin’s ears, but he thinks he can hear the crowd cheering.


End file.
